Two cups of Cappucino
by pppeppermint
Summary: "Beside a view like this, who would you want to share the aroma of coffee with...?" Naruto/Fem Sasu


**Kisah ini kutulis ulang berdasarkan sebuah oneshot manga yang kubaca entah dimana –mengerutkan kening- ..kuubah sedikit dan kujadikan fanfic NaruFemSasu**

**Ceritanya simple dan seingatku hanya 6 halaman... tapi sudah mengambil tempat di hatiku. Kupersembahkan untuk Yaki yang sedang berusaha di KL... **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Pagi Naruto!" sapa Sai dengan senyum 'tanpa perasaannya' itu. Cowok yang disapa melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju counter bar dimana Sai berada. Rambutnya pirang dengan mata biru seperti layaknya langit seakan ikut tersenyum saat bibirnya membentuk senyuman dan menyapa kembali rekan kerjanya itu.

"Pagi Sai!" ucapnya begitu berada di depan counter bar. Ia lalu merapihkan barang-barang yang akan digunakan untuk pekerjaan hari itu. "Tumben kau pagi sekali Naruto" ucap Sai yang membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Melihat itu, Sai lalu teringat sesuatu, sambil menepuk dahinya ia berkata "Oh iya, hari ini hari selasa ya? Aku lupa!" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil pada Naruto membuat wajah cowok pirang itu makin memerah.

Ya... ini hari selasa, hari yang spesial, hari yang membuat seorang Naruto dapat bangun pagi dan tidak terlambat sama sekali. Hal itu akan aneh jika orang-orang tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling sering terlambat.

KRING!

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu dengan pita Kuning mengikat rambut hitam lebatnya itu masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Naruto seketika menyapa dan mempersilahkan masuk "Selamat datang!" ucapnya kemudian berjalan ke arah gadis itu untuk melayani.

"2 cangkir cappucino dan cheese cake" ucapnya saat Naruto ada di dekatnya. "Baik!" Naruto kembali ke counter bar untuk mengambil pesanan gadis itu. Sementara sang gadis berbalik melihat ke arah luar.

**Naruto's POV**

"2 cangkir cappucino dan cheese cake" ucapku pada Sai. Ia terlihat mengerutkan dahi, "2 cangkir lagi? Seperti biasa ya? Bahkan ia duduk di tempat yang sama" ucap Sai seraya melihat ke arah meja dekat jendela yang dapat melihat pemandangan di luar cafe dengan sangat jelas.

Aku mengangguk, benar, entah siapa yang ia tunggu, setiap selasa ia datang dan memesan 2 cangkir cappucino dan duduk di tempat yang sama, tapi hingga akhirnya ia pulang atau cafe tutup, tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang datang padanya, pikirku sambil menatap gadis dengan mata onyx itu.

"Ini pesanannya" ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan pesanan sang gadis padaku. Aku berjalan menuju meja itu dan menyerahkan pesanannya "Silahkan nona" ucapku sambil meletakkan pesanannya di meja. Ia menatapku sesaat lalu berkata "Terima kasih". Aku mengangguk dan kembali berjalan ke arah counter. Seringkali aku berpikir untuk menyapanya, namun aku belum punya keberanian itu.

"Dia juga selalu menggunakan pita kuning itu, iya kan?" tanya Sai saat aku sudah berada di depan counter bar. Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Entah rahasia apa dibalik pita itu, ia gadis yang memiliki banyak misteri, gadis yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, memandang keluar sepanjang hari, memesan dua cangkir cappucino, kadang aku sering bertanya apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang?...

Dia... seorang gadis yang suatu saat, aku akan punya keberanian untuk bertanya padanya, apakah kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?

Aku kembali sibuk dengan tamu-tamu yang lain yang mulai berdatangan.

**End of POV**

Gadis berambut hitam hanya mematung sambil terus melihat ke arah luar cafe. Meja itu memang sangat strategis, dinding kaca di sekitarnya terlihat sangat cantik dan pemandangan luar dapat langsung dinikmati oleh para tamu. Mata onyx gadis itu terus melihat pada satu sosok yang ada di kaca.

**Sasuko's POV**

Aku mendesah pelan, mataku tetap melihat ke arah dinding kaca yang memisahkanku dari luar. Aku mendengar pembicaraan dua karyawan itu. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan cowok pirang dengan mata birunya itu jika ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Teringat di kepalanya tentang percakapan mereka 3 bulan lalu,

"_Hei Naruto! Kau lihat film kemarin?" Tanya pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu. "Yeah! Keren sekali! Tokoh utama wanitanya sangat cantik! Pita kuningnya juga membuatku terus terkenang karena pita itu cocok sekali dengannya!" ucap pemuda pirang itu. _

"_Dasar bodoh! Kau sebegitu sukanya dengan pemeran utama wanita itu?" pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum malu "Hahaha...begitulah!"_

Aku melihat pemandangan luar, menikmatinya sambil mengamati sosok seseorang. Pemandangan seperti ini sangat cocok untuk dinikmati dengan secangkir cappucino dan seseorang yang kau inginkan, karena itulah aku memesan dua cangkir cappucino, untuk menanti orang yang akan duduk denganku sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar. Mataku tetap memperhatikan sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya sedang membersihkan meja di dekat mejaku melalui dinding kaca ini.

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa satu dari dua cangkir cappucino yang kupesan... adalah untuknya. Bahwa aku ingin membagi rasa nikmatnya aroma kopi dan pemandangan indah ini dengannya.

Andai aku bisa lebih berani mengajaknya...

**Yooo... begitulah, cerita singkat yang menyentuh hati..**

**Ah, mudah-mudahan aku bisa menceritakannya kembali dengan cara yang baik.**

**Salam hangat, **

**Tako**


End file.
